


Chubwald’s New Shirt (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald is wearing a new shirt
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chubwald’s New Shirt (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/5kAHYEc_-5vxaR3Ixk_LEYireWKSVhH35lFUIEBLhlueXIYpMJT7BnnIy5k5nYvWDHqdDvB_gGwqhP6H0hrpL0ujRqd4hXGZg5rUqVP0fkMZ2uJYPYHe4PmdPJEZYDYh2_PZsox8lw=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
